dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Tamara
Tamara, znana także, jako Ona, jest jedną z postaci w serialu Once Upon A Time. Jej rolę odgrywa Sonequa Martin-Green, zaś debiut postaci nastąpił w odcinku "The Queen is Dead". Nie posiada swojego odpowiednika z Krainy Baśni, gdyż pochodzi z "Krainy Bez Magii". Wygląd Tamara jest na oko dwudziestoparoletnią kobietą o ciemnej karnacji oraz brązowych oczach. Czarne włosy są proste i wiecznie rozpuszczone, sięgające do połowy pleców. Nie wyróżnia się specjalnie na tle innych mieszkanek Nowego Jorku. Ubiera się w wygodne, lecz graniczące z elegancją ubrania. Osobowość Poznajemy ją, jako dość sympatyczną osobę - kochającą swojego narzeczonego i dbającego o wszelkie dobro. Początkowo stara się nawiązać pozytywne relacje z mieszkańcami Storybrooke, choć wobec niektórych (np. Emmy) budzi pewne podejrzenia. W rzeczywistości, cała osobowość Tamary jest kłamstwem - jest bezwzględna, a dla osiągnięcia swoich celów, związanych z magią, jest gotowa zrobić wszystko. Historia Przeszłość Tamary - na chwilę obecną - nie jest nam znana. Wiadomo, iż dąży ona do przejęcia magii - tym samym, wie o Krainie Baśni oraz innych aspektach czarów. Zna Greg'a Mendell'a, nie wiadomo jednak, w jakich okolicznościach zaczęli się spotykać. Fabuła Odcinki: "Selfless, Brave and True" 2x18 "The Queen is Dead" 2x15 W czasie, gdy Emma przybyła do Storybrooke, Tamara przebywała w Hong Kong'u - z zamiarem spotkania niejakiego "Smoka", posiadającego magiczne zdolności. Podczas oczekiwania w kolejce, poznaje August'a Booth'a - mężczyznę, powracającego do drewnianej postaci. To on podaje jej upuszczony na ziemię telefon, nim dziewczyna wchodzi do gabinetu "Smoka". W późniejszym czasie, August i Tamara spotykają się w jednym z barów - dziewczyna oznajmia, iż miała bardzo groźną odmianę raka, jednak spotkanie ze "Smokiem" ją uleczyło. W zamian musiała oddać zdjęcie swoje i swojej babci. Jest szczęśliwa, gdyż udało jej się pokonać chorobę - odchodzi na moment, by odebrać dzwoniący telefon. W międzyczasie, August - potrzebujący funduszy na swoje "leczenie" - kradnie kopertę z pieniędzmi Tamary, a następnie ucieka. August - dzięki skradzionej fortunie - zdobywa magiczny lek. Nim go zażywa, zostaje znaleziony przez Tamarę - dochodzi do pościgu, w wyniku którego, Booth wpada do rynsztoka i jednocześnie traci lek. Jakiś czas później, ponownie udaje się do "Smoka" po zdjęcie babci. Tym samym zdradza, iż zna "jego sekret", dotyczący magii. "Smok" zamierza go zaatakować, wcześniej jednak, Tamara go zabija z pomocą palarizatora. Opuszcza budynek. Kilkanaście dni później, August rozmawia z Neal'em w Nowym Jorku na temat Storybrooke - mówi, że wyśle mu podcztówkę, gdy klątwa zostanie złamana. Tamara podsłuchała całą rozmowę - gdy August odjeżdża, specjalnie wpada na Neal'a. Kilka miesięcy później, Tamara pojawia się w Nowym Jorku - odwiedza Neal'a przed jego kamienicą, przy okazji poznając Emmę. Dowiadujemy się, iż Neal i Tamara są zaręczeni. Odcinek: "Selfless, Brave and True" 2x18 Odcinki: "Lacey" 2x19 "The Evil Queen" 2x20 Relacje Neal Cassidy Przypuszcza się, iż Tamara poznała Neal'a przez przypadek - rzekomo śpieszyła się do pracy, w pośpiechu opuszczając kawiarnię. Cassidy pomógł jej, wręczając szal do zakrycia plam po wylanej kawie. Z czasem ich znajomość się rozwijała, aż doszło do zaręczyn pary. W rzeczywistości, Neal jest tylko elementem planów Tamary - specjalnie dopuściła do ich pierwszego spotkania, ówcześnie podsłuchując jego rozmowę z August'em. Emma Swan Tamara jest obiektem podejrzeń Emmy, co nie zawsze jest dla niej korzystne - głównie z powodu tego, iż dla wszystkich to zwyczajna zazdrość o byłego partnera. Początkowo, Tamara udawała sympatię do Emmy, rzekomo lekko zirytowana relacją jej i swojego narzeczonego. Najprawdopodobniej - na chwilę obecną - panna Swan jest jej obojętna. Greg Mendell Tamara i Greg współpracują ze sobą, mając krzyżujące się ze sobą ambicje. Oboje chcą dowieść istnienie magii w Storybrooke. Mają także romans, w ukryciu przed resztą. Kapitan Hak Hak został uprowadzony przez Tamarę i Greg'a, jeszcze przebywając w Nowym Jorku. Para postanowiła wykorzystać go, jako pomoc w swoim planie pojmania Reginy. Początkowo, Hak zamierzał zdradzić Tamarę - zmienił swoje nastawienie po tym, jak dawna królowa zrzuciła go do przepaści, pozostawiając na rzekomo pewną śmierć z rąk Maleficent. August Booth Tamara i August poznali się w Hong Kong'u - początkowo, ich relacja była w miarę przyjazna. Oboje "świętowali" wyleczenie po wizycie u "Smoka". Tamara zmieniła swoje nastawienie wobec Booth'a po kradzieży pieniędzy, potrzebnych na zakup magicznego leku. Śledziła go przez jakiś czas, dochodząc do Nowego Jorku - to także przyczyniło się do wykorzystania w swoich planach Neal'a. Ciekawostki *Jej notka casting'owa brzmi następująco: "Afroamerykanka, w wieku od dwudziestu do trzydziestu lat. Piękna, artystyczna, spokojna, przyjazna, urocza i elegancka. Jest również ambitna i odważna, urodzona przywódczyni. Nie poprzestanie, dopóki nie dostanie tego, czego chce." *W Biblijnym języku, "Tamara" oznacza "palmę". *Zostało potwierdzone przez twórców, iż Tamara nie jest magiczną postacią - urodziła się w "Krainie Bez Magii". *Jest pierwszym outsiderem z zewnątrz, który bezpiecznie dostał się do Storybrooke.